ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Epicness
The Legend of Epicness is a upcoming crossover film that will release on Summer 2016. Plot Characters List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. Heroes Billy_HD_itunes_clip.png|Billy Gae029.gif|Mandy Pripara_Season_2_New_Chara_2nd_Render.png Cosmo-Render.png Pripara_New_Chara_Rendered_Form.png Shrekprofile.jpg|Shrek Fiona.png|Fiona 6teen.jpg|The 6teen gang Dragon Shrek.png|Dragon Donkey.jpg|Donkey (Shrek) Conker the squirrel.png|Conker Ikuto.jpg DK.png|Donkey Kong He-Man.jpg|He-Man Vinyl Scratch.jpg|Vinyl Scratch 135px-212px-Scrat.jpg|Scrat SONIC.jpg|Sonic Tails.jpg|Tails SNAKE.jpg|Snake LUCAS.jpg|Lucas (Mother) NESS.jpg|Ness (Mother) SAMUS...ZERO SUIT SAMUS.jpg|Samus YOSHI.jpg|Yoshi Ozzy and Drix Wallpaper.jpg|Ozzy and Drix Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody BuzzCommercial.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Edward Scissorhands.jpg|Edward Scissorhands Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Kermit the frog ( the muppets ).jpg|Kermit Hulk.jpg|Hulk Taiki Kudou ( character of Digimon Xros Wars ).png|Taiki Kudou LINK.jpg|Link ToonLink.png|Toon Link Toy-Story-3-Slinky-Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man 240px-Gordon Freeman.png|Gordon Freeman MLP The Doremirex Saga.jpg|Mane 6 Rex Salazar.png|Rex Salazar Rex.jpg|Rex Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Bobby_300.png|Bobby st.png|Stuart Little tap mar.jpg|Margalo Bean_the_dynamite.jpg|Bean the Dynamite Gree.jpg|Gree (Hero Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Miss_Frizzle_in_Epic_Mickey.gif|Ms. Frizzle ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter (fan made character by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit BubnBob.JPG|Bubblun and Bobblun Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Ed Edd Eddy68.jpg|Ed Double-D-double-d-ed-edd-n-eddy-15215060-300-300.gif|Edd (Double D) Eddy.jpg|Eddy FOX.jpg|Fox Angry.jpg|Norbert and Dagget Beaver The Griffins form ´´ Family Guy ´´.jpg|The Griffin Family DannyPhantom.png|Danny Phantom Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Papa smurf.jpg|Papa Smurf Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|CatDog Mario ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Mario Luigi ( Mario & Luigi Dream Team Bros. version ).png|Luigi Ralph el demoledor.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Nemo , Marlin y Dory.jpg|Nemo, Marlin, and Dory Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Alex the lion ( Character of Madagascar 3 ).jpg|Alex the Lion 58px-TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Beth KIRBY.jpg|Kirby Meta.png|Meta Knight SouthParkHD.png|The South Park kids 57px-Justin.png|Justin MARTH.jpg|Marth Ike.jpg|Ike Angry Video Game Nerd.jpg|The Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe) Nostalgia Critic Reaction.jpeg|Nostalgia Critic Tom y Jerry ( characters of turner entretamient ).jpg|Tom and Jerry Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Johnny Test.jpg|Johnny 49px-Eva.png|Eva Spyro.jpg|Spyro Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo Ben 10.jpg|Ben Tennyson Milhouse.PNG|Milhouse 62px-Noah-it-all.png|Noah Weather.JPG|Weather Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Abeleón ( los wuzzles ).jpg|Bumblelion Dennis.JPG|Dennis the Badger Owl Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron DoReandMi.jpg|Do, Rae, and Mi Falco.png|Falco 32px-100px-NewMikeHQ.png|Mike 30px-100px-NewZoeyHQ.png|Zoey Thomas+The+Tank+Engine+thomas1.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine 69px-Heather-got-fat-total-drama-island-5550349-323-560.jpg|Heather TDA DIY Char Owen.png|Owen SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants TOMMY PICKLES.JPG|Tommy Pickles Chuckie.gif|Chuckie Finster Phil901.gif|Phil Deville Lil 300.gif|Lil Deville Susie1.gif|Susie Carmichael Homer Simpson 2006.png|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson 200px-Lisa Simpson2.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson Patrick.png|Patrick Star Yakko.jpg|Yakko Warner Wakko.gif|Wakko Warner Char 5100.jpg|Dot Warner Marvelous-Misadventures-Flapjack1.jpg|Flapjack Captain-knuckles-07.jpg|Captain K'nuckles Kyle.png|Kyle the Otter Gumball.jpeg|Gumball and Darwin OLIMAR.jpg|Captain Olimar PIT.jpg|Pit IceClimbers.png|Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers) Ren y Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy Gwen.png|Gwen Trent.png|Trent Cutest-cody-pic-ever-total-drama-island-14819691-600-600.jpg|Cody Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Jimmy two shoes.jpg|Jimmy and Beezy Pablo the penguin , Tyrone the moose , Tasha the hippo , Uniqua and Austin the kangaroon from ´´ The Backyardigans ´´.png|The Backyardigans Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood 55px-Courtney-total-drama-island-8156623-428-990.jpg|Courtney Mingle.JPG|Mingle Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox 220px-Sweep_and_Sooty.png|Sooty and Sweep Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit SooWeakestLink.JPG|Soo Little Cousin Scampi.jpg|Scampi Maya y Willy.jpg|Maya the Bee and Willy SandyCheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Squidward.png|Squidward Plankton.png|Plankton 250px-Mr krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner Cosmo.png|Cosmo Wanda.png|Wanda Poof.png|Poof Johnny-bravo-coloring-page-04.gif|Johnny Bravo Courage.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog Cow and Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken I Am Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel Doug funny width 600x.jpg|Doug Funnie Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit 100px-NewDawnHQ.png|Dawn Phineas-and-ferb-300a071708.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Kidsnextdoor.png|The Kids Next Door Larry01-114x300.png|Larry Bob02-95x81.png|Bob the Tomato Snoopy Sticker Dog From Peanuts Thinking Vinyl Decal.JPG|Snoopy BPS.jpg|Blinky, Pinky, and Sandy Brown Peeper Ann.png|Pepper Ann Arthur Read and Buster Baxter.jpg|Arthur and Buster Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny fron ´´ Tiny Toons Adventures ´´.jpg|Babs and Buster Bunny Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Hamton J Pig.jpg|Hamton J. Pig Mr. Game & Watch.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch Mr Happy by Percyfan94.jpg|Mr. Happy Pinky y Cerebro.jpg|Pinky and the Brain Chowder cartoon.jpg|Chowder Elmo.PNG|Elmo Duncan.png|Duncan Leshawna.png|Leshawna Harold 01 on.jpg|Harold Arnold.jpg|Arnold Bugs Bunny ( Character of Warner Bros ).jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck ( Character of Looney Tunes Warnner Bros ).jpg|Daffy Duck Mickey Mouse ( Character of Disney ).jpg|Mickey Mouse DonaldDuck.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Tweety.gif|Tweety Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble.jpg|Fred and Barney Geoff.png|Geoff Bridgette.png|Bridgette Dr.N.JPG|Dr. Janice N!Godatu Mandybilly-1.jpg|Billy and Mandy Jimmy neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron Carl.jpg|Carl Wheezer 71px-Gerald.jpg|Gerald 87px-Helga..jpg|Helga Rocko.jpg|Rocko Kimi Finster.JPG|Kimi Finster Leo (Simba).png|Simba TDA DIY Char Lindsay (3).png|Lindsay Tyler.png|Tyler Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Odie 2.png|Odie Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Tiro Loco Mcgraw ( character of Hanna Barbera ).png|Quick Draw McGraw Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Willma and Betty.png|Willma and Betty Astro the dog the jetsons-4473.jpg|Astro the Dog 48px-Candace.jpeg|Candace Flynn 176px-Perry the Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Apollo.jpg|Apollo Squacky.jpg|Squacky Cow Bella.jpg|CowBella Sweetpea Sue.jpg|Sweetpea Sue Mike-and-sully-monster-inc-7784854-500-517.jpg|Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan (Sulley) Tommy-lee-jones-agent-k-and-will-smith-agent.jpg|Agent K and D (Men in Black) Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Luke Skywalker Mega Man.png|Mega Man Steve minecraft.jpg|Steve RTEmagicC AnimalCrossing Character 02.jpg.jpg|Villager 333px-Dexter.png|Dexter Max Headroom.JPG|Max Headroom Doctor Snuggles.jpg|Doctor Snuggles Smash Bros Brawl Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Angrybirds.jpg|Red Blue Birds.png|The Blues Chuck.png|Chuck AngryBirds-blackbird02.jpg|Bomb White Bird.jpg|Matilda Terence.png|Terence Green Bird.jpg|Hal Bubbles ( angry birds version ).png|Bubbles Cool_Chris_Mclean.png|Chris McLean 7LocoRoco.png|Kulche, Priffy, Budzi, Tupley, Pekerone, Chavez, and Viole Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie 170px-NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron Corduroy Wilkins belle1.jpg|Belle, Sebastian, and Poochie TwinkleandFamily.JPG|Twinkle, Twinkle's Mother, Twinkle's Father, Dooby, Marigold, Poppy, and Charlie (Klasky-Csupo's short Twinkle) Rock Starz.JPG|Rollin' Rock Starz (Mo, Ringo, Rick, and Ruby) Kingdom Hearts Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Bigbird.png|Big Bird Fry.png|Phillip J. Fry Turanga Leela.png|Leela Wander.jpg|Wander Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia Milo.jpg|Milo Aiai.jpg|AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, and GonGon IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Splaat.jpg|Splaat Phred.JPG|Phred Nicky.jpg|Nicky Finn and Jake.png|Finn and Jake Mordecai and rigby.jpg|Mordecai and Rigby Osaposa ( Los Wuzzles ).jpg|Butterbear CoreyRiffin.png|Corey LaneyPenn.png|Laney Kin-grojband.png|Kin Kon-grojband.png|Kon trin.jpg|Trina and Mina Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel PaRappa.jpg|PaRappa the Rapper Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Nene Amano ( Digimon Fushion ).jpg|Nene Amano Kao the kangaroo ( PlayStation 2 ).png|Kao the Kangaroo Calimero and Priscilla ( Pagot ).jpg|Calimero and Priscilla Mavis ( Hotel Transilvanya ).jpg|Mavis 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Splinter.jpg|Splinter Maestro.jpg|Maestro Thorny, Pak and Roly.jpg|Thorny, Pak and Roly Sebastian and Flounder.jpg|Sebastian and Flounder Genie.gif|Genie Kenny the shark.jpg|Kenny the Shark Peter ( Procidis ).jpg|Peter Jumbo.jpg|Jumbo Pierrette.jpg|Pierrette Psi.jpg|Psi Pest.jpg|Pest The Dwarf.jpg|The Darwf Peter ( Various Forms ).jpg|Peter ( Various Forms ) Psi ( Various Forms ).jpg|Psi ( Various Forms ) The julie parker gang by juliefan21-d5ur1sp.png|Julie Parker, Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison|link=Julie Parker, Sheila Valentine, Betty Sullivan, Marcela Alvarez, and Brian Harrison img_MIKU_us.png|Hatsune Miku Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Darkwing.jpg|Darkwing Duck Ronald Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Dipper and Mabel .jpg|Dipper and Mabel Dorothy Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale and Toto Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot Top Cat.png|Top Cat Fidget-the-bat-disney-villains-985071 1024 576.jpg|Fidget Ghostbusters.JPG|Ghostbusters Professor Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan OlieP.jpg|Olie Polie Baby Sinclair.jpg|Baby Sinclair MikeyMole.JPG|Mikey Mole Klonoa.png|Klonoa Optimus Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime 349883-billy_peltzer_large.gif|Billy Peltzer Gizmo.png|Gizmo Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat Alice.png|Alice Boingo.jpg|Boingo 73659 dr rabbit worldtour 003 00.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Rekka Shirogane.jpg|Rekka Shirogane ablinky.jpg|Blinky Bill, Nutsy, and Flap the Platypus Ickis.jpg|Ickis Homealone43.gif|Kevin McCallister Baloo.gif|Baloo Willy Wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka Babe.jpg|Babe Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker 640px-Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat 300px-Danny Cat.png|Danny Cat Labyrinth-sarah-durf.jpg|Sarah Williams Hoggle_face.jpg|Hoggle Huckleberry Hound.gif|Huckleberry Hound Goku.jpg|Goku George Jetson.gif|George Jetson Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins Kitty and Mimmy.jpg|Kitty and Mimmy Fird.JPG|Fird Pandeaver.jpg|Pandeaver how-to-draw-jo-jo-total-drama-revenge-of-the-island_1_000000008956_5.jpg|Jo (Total Drama) Mortimer Mouse.png|Mortimer Mouse MariloutheOtter.png|Marilou the Otter (Fan-made character by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Muffin the Mule and the gang.JPG|Muffin the Mule and His Gang SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) Cali.png|Cali Chickaletta.png|Chickaletta Bettina.png|Bettina Eunice and Ellie.png|Eunice and Ellie Alfonso García ( el nuevo alcalde Barakaldo ).jpg|Alfonso García Hayner.png|Hayner Pence.png|Pence Olette.png|Olette TakPowerofJJ.jpg|Tak ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood AshleyEvergreen.JPG|Ashley Evergreen Blinx.jpg|Blinx TheGetAlongGang.jpg|The Get Along Gang Power-Rangers.jpg|Power Rangers Capn O. G. Readmore Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O. G. Readmore Sketchguy.png|Sketchy|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Sketch-Guy:_Legends Nicky_Harper.png|Nicky Harper Ricky_Harper.png|Ricky Harper Dicky_Harper.png|Dicky Harper Dawn_Harper.png|Dawn Harper RavenMainPic.jpg|Raven Steven the Duplighost.png|Steven the Duplighost (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Mappy.png|Mappy Samurai Pizza Cats.png|Samurai Pizza Cats Ludwig Bonkers Disney.jpg|Professor Ludwig Von Drake Mzl.kqwewozb.png|The Cossacks (Tur, Oko, and Ghraj) Pufftraumapuffpuff1.jpg|Puff the Magic Dragon JonTron.jpg|JonTron Mr. Rich.png|Mr. Rich (Fan-made hero by RetroGameFan9000) Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula Willy Fog.jpg|Willy Fog Rigodon.jpg|Rigodon Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-chan Conan Edogawa.png|Conan Edogawa Shotaro Kaneda.png|Shotaro Kaneda 600full-spartakus-and-the-sun-beneath-the-sea-screenshot.jpg|Spartakus and crew (Spartakus, Rebecca, Matt, and Arkana) Shagma+Reisen+til+jordens+indre+Spartakus+and+the++shagma.gif|Bic & Bac Princess Opal.png|Princess Opal Stone Protectors.jpg|The Stone Protectors Berri_(Conker's_Bad_Fur_Day).png|Berri Junior Gorg.jpg|Junior Gorg Shin-Chan.jpg|Shin-Chan Zeta.jpg|Zeta Noel_Vermillion_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion Aoki_Reika.png|Aoki Reika Sparkster.PNG|Sparkster Susumu Hori.png|Susumu Hori 420px-Noodle_Gorillaz.jpg|Noodle Yolei_Inoue.gif|Yolei Inoue Kari_Kamiya_(02)_t_(1).gif|Kari Kamiya Sora_Takenouchi_t.gif|Sora Takenouchi Mimi_Tachikawa_t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa Rika_Nonaka_t.gif|Rika Nonaka Jeri_Katou_t.gif|Jeri Katou Suzie_Wong_t.gif|Suzie Wong Zoe_Orimoto_t.gif|Zoe Orimoto Bloom_believix_png_by_bloomsama-d6uepuf.png|Bloom Believix_stella_by_daisukedarkness-d5snjn3.png Flora_hada_by_ani_dorinka-d38436x.jpg Tecna_harmonix.png Musa_harmonix_by_werunchick-d507shr.png Aisha_sirenix_by_bloom2-d8e94f0.png Screen shot 2012-11-24 at 5.34.08 PM.png|Roxy Twilight_Sparkle_human_at_lockers_EG.png Equestria_girls_applejack_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d6srii9.png Pinkie_Pie_(Equestria_Girls).png Rarity_vector_equestria_girls_by_mlp_mayhem-d6gixl2_(1).png D904ac2e94cf50fbe6dc3de14ca4e8b7.jpg Fluttershy_equestria_girl_by_negasun-d6d4zr3.png Elize_Status_(ToX).png Laala_s2_visual.png Illyasviel_von_Einzbern.png Oggy_Wallpaper.jpg|Oggy the Cat Roofus_the_Roller_Roo.png|Roofus the Roller Roo KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) M_a_genie_ziggy_8047.jpg|Ziggy the Raccoon Genie (from Trust Me, I'm a Genie!) Shifty_Dingo_is_Determined.png|Shifty Dingo Char_64703.jpg|La Brea (from Dino Babies) Red_Rover.jpg|Red Rover (the Mattel Version) P.A.W_Patrol_is_Determined.png|The PAW Patrol (Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky & Skye) The_GFTC_Fox.png|The GFTC Fox (from The Wolf and the Fox) Party_Popple.jpg|Party Popple Char_12004.jpg|P.C. "Pretty Cool" Popple Char_12009.jpg|Pancake Popple Aniprize.gif|Prize Popple Puffball_all_wet.jpg|Puffball Popple Pretty_bit_cartoon.jpg|Pretty Bit Popple Putter21.jpg|Putter Popple Char_12006.jpg|Potato Chip Popple Bonnie_and_Billy_Wagner.png|Bonnie and Billy Wagner (from the 80's Popples cartoon)] Char_48539.jpg|Marcia Mouse Splodge_smiling.jpg|Splodge Kangaroo Char_6556.jpg|Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Barney_the_Dog.png|Barney the Greyhound (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Tweek_the_Chihuahua.png|Tweek the Chihuahua (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Satch_the_Great_Dane.png|Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Reggie.jpg|Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Winston.jpg|Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Kibble.jpg|Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Paws_the_Blockbuster_Dog.png|Paws the Dog (from the 1990 Blockbuster Kids commercial) Gold-Dust.png|Gold-Dust (AKA the 1987-90 ABC SatAM Dog) Coal_the_Dog.png|Coal (AKA the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) Tooty_the_Dog.png|Tooty (AKA the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) Snow_What_Fun_Sledders.png|Hallmark's "Snow What Fun Sledders" (Seymour Penguin, Billy Zard, and Monty Chrome) Pukkunbu.jpg|Pukkunbu (The Mascot of Shiny Music Hall) KitanYarenSoranHokkaido.jpg|Kitano, Utley and Hoover Cow Char_99413.jpg|Huckle Cat (from The Busy World of Richard Scarry) BartholomewBear.jpg|Bartholomew Bear TubbyPig.jpg|Tubby the Pig Waldo.jpg|Waldo Woof 01.jpg|Woof (from Where's Waldo?) TJ_Detweiler.jpg|T.J. Detweiler Ashley_Spinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli Villains Star-Wars-The-Force-Unleashed-Ultimate-Sith-Edition-5.jpg|Sith Emissaries Blinky-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Blinky From Pac Man Koopa Bros..jpg|Koopa Bros. King-Koopa.jpg|King Koopa SMG Magikoopa.jpg|Magikoopa Genghis Rex.jpg|Genghis Rex Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx.png|Evil Warrior Knight Captain Basilisx Evil.png|Evil Spirit King Candy of Evil.jpg|King Candy Dr. Evil.jpg|Dr. Evil Evil Wizard.png|Evil Wizard Evil-lynHe-Man.jpg|Evil lyn Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Killthebatman.jpg|The Joker 300px-The_Killer_Klowns.png|Killer Klowns Martin_Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Flintheart Glomgold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Maninth.jpg|Maninth (Villain Fan Made by RetroGameFan9000) Kankers.jpg|The Kanker Sisters Hacker show.png|The Hacker Angelica.jpg|Angelica Pickles Chucky Image.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Drunk.jpg|Super Drunk Vicky.png|Vicky Heinz Doofenshmirtz2.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket 235px-Peg-Leg Pete.png|Pete GANONDORF.jpg|Ganondorf TT - Montana Max 300.gif|Montana Max Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Darthvader detail.png|Darth Vader Eddys-Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother KING DEDEDE.jpg|King Dedede SideshowBob.png|Sideshow Bob COMMISSION King K Rool by TheBlackMarket.jpg|King K. Rool Jason Lee is the voice of Syndrome in The Incredibles Wallpaper 3 800.jpg|Syndrome Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel Tabuu (El Emisario Subespacial).jpg|Tabuu Scott (Total Drama).png|Scott Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur Profile shredder.gif|Shredder Packbat.JPG|Packbat Gatorpossum.png|Gatorpossum FunnyFaceHead.png|Funny Face Head Sunset Shimmer stare.png|Sunset Shimmer WickedWitch.jpg|Wicked Witch of the West 377px-Monkeybone.JPG|Monkeybone Vlad.jpg|Vladikoff Kaa.gif|Kaa Ghostface.jpg|Ghostface Darla.png|Darla Dimple 640px-Max_(Cats_don't_Dance).jpg|Max (Cats Don't Dance) Jareth.jpg|Jareth J Worthington Foulfellow.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo/El Macho WickedWizard.JPG|The Wicked Wizard Master Hand y Crazy Hand.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Stay-puft-marshmallow-man.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Gozer.jpg|Gozer Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly Wally the Walrus.png|Wally the Walrus BusterSlydale.JPG|Buster Slydale Gregory.png|Gregory Secretary of Night.png|The Secretary of Night Zelda.jpg|Zelda (Terrahawks) Hood.jpg|The Hood Pan the Wizard Otter.png|Pan the Wizard Otter (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Rage Hatty.png|Rage Hatty (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Mike J. Fined.png|Mike J. Fined (Fan-made villain by RetroGameFan9000) Major Chip Hazard.png|Major Chip Hazard Count Bleck.jpg|Count Bleck Panther king lar.png|Panther King Don Weaso.png|Don Weaso Tedi Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Tediz Professor von Kriplespac.png|Professor von Kriplespac Heinrich bfd.png|Heinrich Nyamco.jpg|Nyamco Mewkies.jpg|Mewkies Awful BeBad.jpg|Awful BeBad Dr. Gene Splicer.jpg|Dr. Gene Splicer Transfer.jpg|Transfer Falcon the falcon.jpg|Falcon Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Zok.png|Zok Zink.png|Zink Marx.jpg|Marx Doopliss.png|Doopliss King_Nixel_Final_Image.PNG|King Nixel Major_Nixel_transparent.png|Major Nixel The_nixels.jpg|The Nixels Pennywise the Dancing Clown.jpeg|Pennywise Zod.jpg|General Zod Faora.jpg|Faora Nam-Ek.png|Nam-Ek Axel Gear.jpg|Axel Gear Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs).jpg|Seymour (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) GFTC_Wolf_is_determined.png|The GFTC Wolf (from The Wolf and the Fox) Herman_and_Rott.png|Herman and Rott (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Anti-Heroes Grim-billy-and-mandy-9499036-367-300.jpg|Grim Gumdramon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Gumdramon Shoutmon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Shoutmon Dorulumon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Dorulumon Rattata y Raticate.jpg|Rattata/Raticate Reshiram.png|Reshiram Espeon.png|Espeon JIGGLYPUFF.jpg|Jigglypuff Fennekin.gif|Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie Chespin.png|Chespin Keldeo ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Keldeo Emolga ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Emolga Pikachu ( Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Portales al infinito version ).png|Pikachu KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa Goomba.jpg|Goomba Jorgen_Von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo Gir.png|GIR Zim ploting.jpg|Zim Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice Nermal.jpg|Nermal Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta PorygonZlegendofepic.png|Porygon Z Porygonlegendofepic.png Porygon2thelegendepic.png Porygonlegendofepic.png|Porygon Lobo.jpg|Lobo Magolor.png|Magolor Songs *Danny Elfman - "Beetlejuice Title Theme" (from the 1988 film, Beetlejuice) *Lily Allen - "Hard Out Here" (clean version) *Jessie J - "Masterpiece" *Becky G - "Play It Again" *Taylor Swift - "Bad Blood" *Taylor Swift - "Blank Space" *Anthrax - "Among the Living" *Alexandra Joner - "Cinderella" *OMI - "Cheerleader" (Felix Jaehn Video Edit) *Idina Menzel - "Let It Go" *Wicked Cast - "Defying Gravity" *Danny Elfman - "Sold" *Danny Elfman - "Rude Dog Raps" *Danny Elfman - "Showtime!" *Kevin Macleod - "Sneaky Snitch" Quotes Villains are coming very soon *Kuro-chan: "Oh No! The villains are coming very soon. I must ask Fox about this." *(Kuro-chan goes to the S.H.O.T.H.O.A. headquarters and meet Fox.) *Kuro-chan: "Hey! Fox!" *Fox: "What?" *Kuro-chan: "Fox, I have to ask you that the villains are coming very soon. We must bring stuff that can defeats the villains such as Dr. Go, Panther King, The Secretary of Night, Major Chip Hazard, Awful BeBad and Wilde Wolf!" *Shotaro Kaneda: "Yeah, I must bring my motorcycle for get away or attacked the villains" *Speedy Cerviche: "Me, Polly, Guido and the Rescue Team can defeated the Big Cheese and the Ninja Crows!" *Billy Peltzer: "If are the Gremlins here, Me and Gizmo will be going to fight them." *Doraemon: "Me and Noby will using my stuff for defeated the villains." *Sonic the Hedgehog: "No villain can get me! Hahaha." *Willy Fog: "We will bring the hot air balloon to watch you guys." *Frodo Baggins: "I will used my ring to attack the villains with my sword." *He-Man: "I will used my sword, transformed myself and fight the villains." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "Oh Yeah! We are going the villains!" Trivia *This is the 2nd film to have Mario characters, the first was in the 1993 film Super Mario Bros.. Sequel *The Legend of Epicness II: SD Hero Battle (2017) Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossovers Category:Battle Category:Films Category:2016 Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Multiverse